Chained Blond
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: Draco failed the Dark Lord and he failed his family. Harry rescues him. Harry and Draco slash. Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Hello adoring fans!

I wrote this awhile ago and will continue it if people like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sum: Draco failed the Dark Lord and he failed his family. Harry rescues him. Harry and Draco slash. Rated for a reason.

Blond.

Hair went just past his shoulders.

Grey blue eyes.

Covered with a blindfold.

Thin petite male body.

Naked and chained.

Draco Malfoy had never looked better to Harry Potter. He was not gagged. Harry thought was lucky he needed to speak to him after all. Harry didn't have a plan, but he could get along well enough without one. Harry had saved Draco. Draco just didn't know it yet.

Harry walked closer to him. Draco flinched at the sound of boots on stone, but made no other visible sign of realization. As Harry came closer he could see that Malfoy was shacking from the cold or terror he couldn't be sure.

Harry could not denie how utterly hot this picture was. He wanted to touch him. Ravish him. He would soon after he recovered he supposed.

"What did you do to deserve this I wonder?"

Draco stilled. It was a familiar voice, but not in this place. Two months ago, maybe one he would have spoken demanded even to know who was specking. Now he kept silent. He didn't know the answer this voice wanted.

"Not going to answer? I'm not surprised."

He hesitated he could be hurt for not answering, but it might be much worse if he said the wrong thing.

"Please sir. I am here because I displeased our Lord." Draco rasped out painfully. It was always painful to speak now. He did not get much food or water. Gods he was thirsty. When his throat was in use it was used by the Death Eaters that found the most use out of the prisoners. That always hurt.

The voice was silent for several seconds. Draco prayed that the man for he thought the voice was male, had not found insult in his tone or words. A hand came up to brush against his cheek. It startled him horribly. He knew he jumped, but he did manage to not cry out. Hopefully that wouldn't be enough to cause punishment.

"I guessed that much." The voice was close to him and spoken softly gently even. He couldn't tell what this person would do. Would he hit him? Curse him? He could be trying to make him drop his guard.

The hand held his chin firmly, but not painfully making sure he was facing the speaker.

"What exactly did you do to displease our Lord? I want to hear you say it."

Did Draco hear a hint of sarcasm when he had said "our Lord"? He couldn't be sure. Maybe it was a newer recruit of Greybacks. Maybe he really didn't know or only wanted to mock him. This didn't make him feel any better. The werewolves were cruel and violent. They were also lost patience easily and did not care about matters like gender or permission when their instincts were strengthen close to the full moon.

"I did not kill Dumbledore. I could not kill the child in the raid. I believe my father was captured again. I suppose you've come to tell me he is dead."

I froze and whimpered weakly. My tone was off terribly. I did not sound properly ashamed of my actions. I spoke bitterly about my father and I dared to imply I either knew why this person was here or that I was irritated at his presence.

The hand caressed my face soothingly. "I have not. He is still in Azkaban. Are you aware your mother has turned traitor Draco."

"Wwhat? She wouldn't" Fear for my mother came over me, but so did hope. Maybe they would show her mercy. She did not have the mark. She might be safe.

"She has. She begged her head of family. The head of the Black family. You remember who Sirius Black named his Heir?"

"…Harry Potter."

"That's right. I know he destroyed your mother's marriage papers. She's not a Malfoy anymore."

My head was spinning. Why would Potter help her? It was her dearest wish to be away from my father. Why grant her that and give her protection?

"What do you think of that Draco? Tell me?"

Finally Draco spoke. "I don't know why he would help her. I'm glad she's happy."

It must have been the shock that cause him to speak out like that. Glad his mother was happily away from the dark lord? Was he begging this man to kill him?

The hand had gone up to his hair now. It played with the strings and petted them. The room was cold and the hand, this person who was so close and was breathing in his ear was warm. That's the only reason he leaned into his hand while he was frightened. He was scared of this person so he sot comfort from him like that made any sense what so ever.

"Do you think he would help you?"

My world stopped.

"No one would help me."

I was broken. I was crying now. This must have been what he came for. Of course it was. They only came to hurt me.

"Shh shh easy darling. Do you want him to help you? Tell me."

Both hands were on my face now and they wiped at my tears. It was the kindest I had been touched in a very long time. God I hate him for this. This is his game to make me say they I want out loud. That I wish I could be with my mum. That I would do anything be away from this place. Was he doing it so he could kill me? Were there other people here to watch him make me condemn myself as a traitor? I don't care. I want to die!

"Yes goddamn it! Yes I want him to help me! I want anyone to help me! Yes I want get on my knees to those Gryffindor basterds and want to bloody beg them to fucking help me!"

I screamed at him and soon started to cough. My throat hurt so much. I felt something being pressed into my mouth. Water. Dear gods' water. I was so thirsty and it made my throat feel so much better. I cried when I had drained the glass and it was taken from me I cried and I begged.

I felt myself slowly being lowered to the ground. They kept me string up in different positions wanting to make me as uncomfortable as they could. They also liked the positions for rape. I did not fall to the hard floor though. He caught me. Pulled me to his chest and made soothing noises.

I don't know how long I cried on his shoulder. I don't know exactly when he removed the bindings that kept my hands my back and to my legs. He retied the ropes on my wrist only he did so in front of me. It was not nearly as painful. I could also have taken off my blindfold if I wasn't sobbing against him that it. He left the ties on my legs off. After I had calmed a bit he gave me more water.

It felt odd to be blindfolded on someones lap without being harmed but not as strange as being allowed to drink my feel. I'm ridiculously grateful to this person for not hurting me, for getting me out of the worse of my bindings, for giving me water, and holding me now. I don't really care who he is or why he did what he did. I am as close to happy as I have been in a long time.

I whisper my thanks to him and then I fall asleep in his arms.

Please tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Well even though I was in no way planning to continue this and I'm still not sure about a plot I was inspired by the reviews to try to make this into a full story. Right now I think I have a fairly good idea of what I'm doing. This chapter has a lot of background in it as I'm trying to turn it into a real story. Tell me what you think about it!

Harry smiled as he laid Draco sleeping form on the bed in the room he had planned for Draco to stay in. Now that Draco was asleep he could take off the blind fold and rope around his wrist so that he could fully look at the gorgeous blond.

Harry had placed him on his back so he was completely exposed to him. The image was droll worthy yet Harry mostly felt rage and sadness looking at the boy. It was hard not to focus on the bruises covering Draco's body.

Draco's stomach had two very large bruises, Harry was certain his ribs were broken. Draco had cuts as well. They weren't very deep but they were in sensitive places like his under arms and thighs. Mostly what angered Harry has the hand shaped bruises that were scattered over him. Those marks made by other men were on his arms, legs, and hips. Of course the largest mark of ownership on Draco was the dark mark made by Voldemort.

On further reflection Harry deiced some of the death eaters and werewolves captured would not be living very long.

Harry ran his hand over a few of those bruises gently and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead. Then he covered Draco's lower half with a sheet and went to the fireplace to call for the Hogwarts nurse who Harry had on standby for this purpose.

Harry leaned against the wall to watch Poppy heal his blond. He knew he should be going downstairs to reassure the order that Narcissia's information had been correct. He should be asking Kingsley for a report. He should ask about injuries or deaths. He should do tons of things at this point, but all he wanted to do was watch those awful marks fade off of Draco so that he could admire his beauty without wanting to kill something.

Finally it was the thought that he owed it to Nacissia to tell her about Draco's condition that made him leave Draco to Poppy's care and venture out of the room into the chaos.

Truly Harry felt like he owed a lot to Nacissia Black once a Malfoy but now his ward, Nacissia had been the one to start Harry's discovery of who he was. She had been the one to guide him to a place of power and authority. Of course the only reason she had done so was for her own gain and later her son's safety, but Harry didn't mind that. Everyone used him after all and Nacissia had been subtle yet honest with him always. It didn't hurt that Harry had gained as much if not more then she had.

It had started after Sirus's death. That summer Harry had received a letter from Mrs. Malfoy. Of course he didn't know who it was from as no name had been on the envelope so being as he was wallowing in grief and guilt therefore being even more reckless then usually he opened the strange letter to find startling information.

First Nacissia had stated her acknowledgement of his rise in status as the Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, and her condolences for the death of his godfather, her cousin.

Then Nacissia had apologized for the actions of her husband and her family. This had confused Harry more than anything.

After that she had filled a full piece of parchment up about traditions. Traditions that she informed him were common knowledge and needed to be known by any Head of a Noble and Ancient House.

She had ended her letter by advising him to accept his inherence with the goblins if he wanted to properly punish her sister Bellatrix for her killing a member of the black family by disowning her he would need the authority that would be given though the proper inherence ritual.

After Harry had absorbed the letter he had come to many conclusions. One was that for some reason Mrs. Malfoy had written him a suck up letter. This would be either because of some kind of trap which didn't seem very likely or because Nacissia felt that for whatever reason Voldemort's return was not a completely good thing and that she should use whatever connect she had to achieve whatever her goal was. Two that he was horrible ignorant of the wizarding world and why in the world hadn't Dumbledore told him any of that? Three that punishing Bellatrix in any way shape or form would be wonderful and was more than worth the risk.

Harry had also wondered if Nacissia had something against her sister so was just doing this to get her kicked out of the Black family.

Narcissia's first letter had caused him extreme confusion which only become more confusing as her information continued to check out.

That summer Harry had become the Head of the House of Black and he had bought both books on wizard traditions and better clothes. He told no one of his continued correspondent with Mrs. Malfoy as few of his friends had reacted well to his new position. Dumbledore had been very disappointed saying he; Harry had enough responsibility without anything else.

Despite Harry and Dumbledore not seeing eye to eye about many things Dumbledore had still tried to prepare Harry as best he could that year.

Harry 6th year had been incredibly full with Head duties, Nacissia, Dumbledore, and Harry's newest obsession with Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this has a lot of back story in it the next chapter I promise will have more Draco. I really needed to explain Narcissia's involvement and work on Harry's character as he is quite a bit darker than normal. Like I said before I wasn't planning this to be a story. Should I focus more on the present or Harry's last year stalking Draco? Right now I'm combining it in a way which I like, but will get annoying after awhile. Please give me advice on where you would like the story to go. Review!

The obsession with Draco Malfoy had been Narcissia's fault. Though Harry and Nacissia had not met in person they had exchanged many letters over the summer after Harry had done as she advised.

Harry had found another motive that summer that Nacissia might have had after he went though his inheritance, two really. The first being that Dumbledore had hide many things from Harry like his family vault and family duties he had to the Potter name so Nacissia might have given Harry such information to make him lose faith in Dumbledore and join the dark side. That did not explain her telling him he could kick Bellatrix out of the family. The other being that she would like to annul her wedding contract. That could only be done though the Head of the House of Black.

The second sounded much more likely when he received an owl from the woman stating in blood her loyalty to the Head of the Black House and her humble request that he met with her as a daughter of the House in a location of his choosing so that she may aid him and make a request.

It was risky but Harry had grown curious of the women and did not believe she wished him harm. Harry had been staying with the Order whose Headquarters was in his house so it was childs play to inform them he had some Gringotts business use the flu to Gringotts and have the flu seal up so they couldn't follow him. There startled disapproving words had been amusing.

He had rented a meeting room at Gringotts; you couldn't get any more neutral after all. He arrived first as he had planned. He did not have to wait long.

Nacissia was a beautiful woman. Her hair was long a soft blond color. Her eyes reminded him of Draco's that very sliverish blue color. She moved gracefully her head at an elegant angle. She had come alone.

"My Lord Black." She dropped to one knee but did not drop his gaze. No emotions showed her face.

"Nacissia" If she was going to call him that he might as well use her first name. He gestured to the chair opposite him.

"Thank you my Lord." She sat with perfect poster. They regarded each other for a moment.

"Let us speck bluntly Lord Black. Have my letters been of use to you?"

"Very well. Yes they have been though I have yet to discover the reason why you would send them. You are a Malfoy now. Why should I believe your loyalty lays somewhere besides with your husband?"

Something flashed in her eyes. She took a moment to gather herself as if she was weighing her words.

"I married my husband because it was the Head of the House of Black that wished for me to do so. That is where my loyalty has always been. We have agreed to speck bluntly so I will tell you what I wish to achieve with the correspondence I have started with you. My son"

Her voice shock with feeling on her last words starling Harry with the first bit of emotion the woman had shown.

"What about Draco?" Harry asked gently things slowly failing into place.

"My husband has endangered my son with the guests he has brought to our home. I'm sure you know the ones."

"Voldemort?" Harry said without thinking. Surprisingly Nacissia did not flinch.

"And my sister and others. It is a pity that for someone that manipulates people so often in the Ministry like my husband does that he would not realize that everyone has personal limits. I am a mother Mr. Potter how long does a mother wait when her child is being used as a servant and receiving painful punishment for every small mishap?"

She spoke passionately with her eyes filled with rage and hate that only a mother could have in defense of her child.

"I see. What is it you think I could do for Draco then if that is your true reason for being here? Also why bring this up now when Draco will soon at school away them"

"Because the Dark Lord has a mission for my son that he shall fail. Draco has been marked and he shall be punished for his father's failure."

"He's a Death Eater?"

"He is a boy not yet of age. My Draco is terrified. He does not want this."

Harry closed his eyes in thought. It was so hard to think of the sneering git of a Malfoy as terrified or anything other than giddy at severing Voldemort.

"Again what would you have me do? Also what is this mission that Draco is doomed to fail at?"

"I would have you watch over my son. Guard him against himself this year. After he fails, which I am certain he will I want you to bring him to the Order and ensure he is not harmed there. I will stay with my husband for as long as I can and you all information I can get about their plans. After he is of age he can renounce his father and take the name of Black. I am sure I can get him to do this. After he has done so I wish for you to annul my marriage papers, we will both become your wards. As your wards you will legally own us in a way. It is complicated but I have brought a book which details what you need to know."

"You…Wait you want me to watch over Draco while he does a mission for Voldemort that you have yet to tell me about, and let him try and fail at it then take him away when he might not even be willing, to headquarters I suppose, where I have to convince the Order to accept him and not hurt him and in exchange you will give me information and then I will strangely legally own you both. Does that cover it?"

She smiled a rather cold smile.

"Yes it does only I have yet to tell about Draco's mission."

"His mission is?"

"To kill Dumbledore of course."

Of course that seemed so long ago when Nacissia first brought up owning her son. He had agreed to it of course out of pity and some respect as his own mother gave up her life for him he respected a mother's love. Harry didn't say anything to Dumbledore though because he bitter being treated like a child and lied too. After all the poor man already thought he had so many responsibilities there was no reason for him to know the things Harry deiced to do, it would only worry an old man.

Harry had had fun that year and he owned it all to Nacissia. Which is why he cut thought the chaos at headquarters swiftly, dodged Miss Weasley, evaded Hermione, barreled past Ron, winked at Tonks, and finally made it to the room he had given his ward.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a long time hasn't it? I promise I have not forgotten about this story. I just don't get the urge to write this type of story often. If you would like to write a story based off of what I have so far go ahead. Just be sure to give me credit and let me know if you're writing a story based of it. One day the story will be complete even if it takes a long time.

Draco awakes

Draco whimpered, and shifted slightly. He didn't know where he was. He was on a bed. There wasn't a bed in his cell and he couldn't think of a reason they would have put him in one, none of the guards had cared about getting him on a bed to have their way with him before. He slowly began to remember what had happened. There had been a man. A nice man that gave him water. He hadn't hurt him. Perhaps he had been given to the man as a prize, a toy.

He wasn't sure what to think about that. It couldn't be worse then what he had already gone though. It would be better maybe? He was in a bed and the man given him some water. He had touched him gently to though him off most likely, but still…still he could help the small sliver of hope from growing in his chest.

He noticed that he wasn't in as much pain. Of course that could be because he wasn't tied up. Staying in the odd positions they had forced him into always increased the pain. He must be somewhere with a window or bright light for his eyes burned slightly even though they were closed. Ah, his blindfold was off. Even a little bit of light would hurt now.

He felt a sudden touch on his head and yelped and jerked away without thinking. He didn't know anyone was in here. He hadn't been ready.

"I…I'm sorry." He hadn't meant to. He didn't want to make them angry.

"Shhh. It's alright." It was the voice from before. Hands reached for his face again and he gave himself to the hands, leaning into them. Accepting there comfort while it was being offered. The man seemed to like petting his hair and touching his face. It was a nice touch.

"Can't you see Draco?" He asked me softly and ran over my eyelids.

"I…It is bright sir. I wouldn't be able to see in this light." I hoped this was an acceptable answer and he wouldn't think I was ungrateful for having the blind fold off.

"Hmm…Is that better?" The room darken dramatically and even when I opened my eyes I could not make out the facial features on the man. Still it was wonderful to see at all. I could see that he was tall and had short messy hair. He wore glasses. I could see that I was indeed in bed. I had known I was naked before, but I was covered with a thick blanket and I had bandages covering some my flesh.

"Yes. Thank you sir." He was setting on the bed leaning over me. I didn't know what he wanted. I would have to give it to him. He was being kind right now. I had to try to keep him happy. He turned his head just so and I could the hint of green in his eyes. They were familiar eyes, but I couldn't place them. He was watching me intensely and his hand gently curved around my face sorting my check going down to my neck and up again. I flushed and dropped his gaze. He titled my head back up, but I couldn't look at him.

"No questions Draco?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" I blurted out and bit my lip nervously. Was that an alright question? Was I supposed to say anything at all?

"That's your question?" He sounded surprised and he might have raised his eyebrows. I wasn't supposed to say that.

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm fine. It's not a bad question, but first do recognize me?"

"I…I…" I don't know. It's been so long scene I've seen anyone besides the guards or other prisoners. He's familiar. I know him, but where?

"It's alright if you don't. I won't hurt you." He must have seen the panic in my eyes. He strokes my hair. I feel like crying. I don't know what's going on and I can't answer his question. I don't cry though. It's worse if I cry so I only do that when I'm alone. He's familiar, but I don't know if should trust him.

"You've been asleep for two days. You're no longer in the company of the werewolves."

I'm surprised, but I don't speck. I don't want him to stop giving me information.

"There was a raid at the place you were being held. Many were killed and many were taken prisoner."

He didn't speak for a moment and I gathered my courage to ask.

"Who are you? Were you a guard there or-"

"Come now Draco don't you remember the things I asked you? Why would a guard care about that?"

He wasn't a guard or a werewolf then … He looked like, but he couldn't be…

"Your mother did not only beg for herself when she went to Harry Potter. She also begged for you. You can thank her for being part of the reason you're not in the dungeons with the other prisoners. I'm the other reason of course. Welcome to my house, The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

He was… that was, which meant…my mother?

"Is mother alright? Potter?" I knew I guessed right when he smiled.

"Yes she's fine. I should be letting her know you're awake in fact." He made no move to leave.

"It took you awhile to guess who I was. Why did it take you so long?"

"I…you were familiar, but I haven't seen you in…years? I wasn't excepting to see you of all people and you, you were nicer to me then I would have expected from you. And it's still dark here not that I could see if it wasn't because my eyes hurt, but…"

He nodded slightly when I was uncertain if it had been years or not and he nodded more firmly when I tailed off.

"I understand. I wasn't sure it was you at first either until you spoke."

I flushed and looked down in shame. He had seen me like that looking like a cheap whore. I was so week and dirty he hadn't even recognized me like that. I couldn't help the tears now as I realized that I was so pathetic looking that even someone that hated me had pitied me. That's why he was being nice to me.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" I shook my head and looked away from him trying to wipe my eyes. It was a stupid reason to cry.

"Draco…" He made me face him with his damnable gentle hands.

"You're safe here. I won't hurt you. It's alright now." Pity it had to be pity, but all I could see was that his face was kind and his tone was soft and I wanted. I needed. I couldn't stop crying and if he would just.

He held me. Pulled me into his arms before I could protest. He moved me onto his lap and he turned my body so I was facing him. He forced my face against his neck and he held me hard almost painful so with my injuries. I melted into him on trained survival instincts only. I had been hurt way to often just by being moved not to obey any physical force. It had nothing to do with him being warm and feeling safe.

He moved on the bed so that we were lying down on our sides in this position. I had certainly been in worse positions. He made no move to hurt me. He held me closely until I stopped crying. Then he relaxed his hold, but he stayed with me. He played with my hair and whispered to me to rest. It's wasn't just pity. He wouldn't still be holding me if it was just that. He wanted to touch me. I wasn't sure why besides lust of course, but his hands never moved from my waist and my hair.

Once again I found myself falling asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone. Been a long time again hasn't it? I've been on a Harry/Tom humor kick recently so if that interest you check out some of my other stories. If it doesn't don't get your hopes up for me to be updating this one regularly. I do have an idea for the next chapter, but who knows when I'll feel like writing it. I know the chapter is short, not much I can do about it, but I hope you like it anyway.

My Dragon

My Draco, my beautiful Dragon. He looks so peaceful in my arms so innocent. I find myself in almost constant conflict over my feelings for the blond. He's mine and I want to take him so much it hurts. I don't mind causing others pain. My morels have taken a nose dive the last few years, yet…yet I've seen the marks on him and the fear in his eyes.

I don't want to hurt my blond. I don't want him to flinch if I reach for him. I don't want him so afraid of me that he won't willingly sleep in my arms like this again.

I never expected this. Him being broken. Never imagined I would have to put him back together. He must be mine, but if I force it I fear he will shatter. Where's my defiant Draco? My witty snarling dragon?

I lean forward and kiss his forehead as I move to leave. I'll get his mother now and she can explain our deal to him. Get him used to the idea. He must know what I want from him, but that I won't hurt him unless I have to. I don't think I'll have to with the way his is now mentally. At the same time he can't stay this way forever he will heal and when he does I'll enjoy his defiance and adorable anger again.

It will be awhile before he heals that way, but his body is almost done healing with the days that his slept. When can I and when should I kiss him, touch him, enter him? I must wait, but I must not let opportunity get away from me either.

Sleep well my Dragon.

.

I'm so sorry my dragon, Narcissia thought the first time she saw her son in almost a year. So sorry our plan didn't work. So sorry I couldn't save you from what happend to you. My darling, my son Draco… She was not one to cry, so it was with dry eyes she looked at her son filled with regrets. A deep cool voice from behind her spoke.

"Madam Pomfery says he won't wake for a day at least perhaps more."

She nodded.

"Thank you Lord Black for my son."

"You are welcome, but do not forget the deal you've made. He is mine too now."

"Of course my Lord."

Her son looked fragile with his hair spread on the pillows and faint bruises could be seen on his face.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Narcissia?"

"He- He has been hurt. My son has suffered my Lord."

This was her idea. Her plan to ensure his safely, yet with power the young man held behind her nothing was certain.

"I know Narcissia. I won't be cruel with him. Remember I've begun to care for him."

His voice soothed her more then his words. She could here the fondness in his voice when he spoke of Draco. Possessive yes, but still with more tenderness then she had ever heard from the boy's father. When she turned to look at her Lord she saw he was not looking at her, but instead rested his gaze on the figure he had carried into headquarters only a little while ago. Green eyes held her son firm, but gently. The darkness she had seen in him in battle and with others did not show itself.

"Yes milord." That was the end of her doubts in this decision. What's done is now done.

She didn't expect to be the one to tell her son, but it was better this way. He might hate her for it, but she could try to convince him why it was best. If nothing else by giving her this task it allowed her to comfort Draco and it allowed Draco some dignity. Harry would not see how he reacted so if he was scared, or angry, or fell apart their Lord would not be there judging.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Been along time again huh? I read a lovely Dom/Sub story with Harry being Dom that got be thinking about this fic again. For all that I rarely write it I don't think I'll ever give it up. Should be very fun to write the next chapter.

Ownership: Having possession of, control over.

He had never realized he had been owned by so many people.

He was **Father's **son. He was spoiled in things and luxuries, but he had strict ways he must act in public unless he wishes to be punished. There was no freedom.

He was the **Dark Lord's** death eater Father gave him away and when he was not a useful death eater and after the Dark Lord had grown bored of punishing him personally, he gave him to others.

The **Death Eater's** whore. The **Guard's** play thing. **The Wolves'** Entertainment.

So many people he had passed in ownership. He forgot that he was his **Mother's** son also. Now he knows she gave him away too.

He would be angry if she wasn't being so nice while she spoke. He only remembered her holding him once when he was four and had gotten very sick. Her scent, her touch, it was comforting and he could not be angry while she held him.

If things had gone the way Mother had planed he would have been taken from the Dark Lord before he had given up on his usefulness, before he had lived though such awful pain. He could not resent her for that.

He tired not to think of what it meant to belong to Harry Potter now. Of course he had already known that Potter held power over him, he just didn't know how complete it was.

The way mother talked it sounded like a betrothal contract or mistress arrangement. Ridiculous of course, pretty words for pretty bindings that led to a pretty and comfortable prison. He would not be so lucky; whatever the true agreement they had was it would be just as harsh as he had learned the world was.

He tired very hard not to think about it. He was warm and feed and not in pain. Mother was here with him and she had laid his head to rest in her lap as she touched his hair and spoke to him gently.

He didn't want to think or feel about anything else. He didn't want to wonder about why he was allowed this heaven. He didn't want to remember how Potter had been so kind. So kind to him, so gentle and caring and he had never done anything nice to Potter.

At school he had tormented him, tired to hurt him so why? Why when Potter owns him and can have anything from him had he been kind?

As Mother spoke he wanted to cry. Why wouldn't she talk of other things? Why couldn't he enjoy these last few moments with his mother? He knew now, but that didn't seem to be enough she wanted to tell him what not to say to Potter, how not to make him angry. She wanted him to survive and these were the last things she might ever say to him so he did listen.

"He has changed from when you knew him. He is truly a force to be reckoned with my son. Do not insult him; do not talk back to him. If you realize your folly quickly and ask for forgiveness he will most likely forgive you unless he wishes to make a point."

It was easier to listen to that and be grateful for it then it was as she gave him hope.

"I know Lord Black very well, we have grown closer thanks to the deals we made. I know that if you are obedient and honest he will be kind to you. That is what he wants most from you, do you hear me Dragon?"

"Yes mother." I hear and I will do as she suggests, but I do not believe I will see anymore of his kindness.

"He is not the Dark Lord and he is not your father. Harry is powerful in his own right, but do not forget that he was a Gryffindor, that his parents were light beings, that while he has darkness in him he will never sink to their level. Trust me my Draco. It will be alright my dragon."

" Yes mother." Let there be peace between us. I will not argue with her now. What she says is so hard to understand, but her hope is catching.

"Mm mother?" I almost stop myself from speaking when she is finally quite, but I must ask her.

" Yes darling?"

"Will, will I get to see you again?" I cling to her, my beautiful mother. I have missed her.

" Yes dragon. If I know my Lord Black at all then he will not keep a mother from her son. I am his ward here and he has gone beyond the agreement I have with him to look after me. Do not worry for me my son. I promise I shall see you again."

I nod into her legs and pull myself closer to her.

Perhaps mother is right on somethings. He can not be worse then the other people that have owned me.

.

Harry smiled nearly gently at his dragon curled up at his mother's side. He had stayed of course unnoticed by them, under his cloak. Narcissi had spoken well and truthfully to his little blond and the boy had not reacted badly.

He was scared, but not angry or perhaps he was, but had pushed away those feelings to better use his time with his mother? Narcissi seemed to matter to him quite a lot. It was good to know that she could help him heal. Of course he had no plans to keep Narcissi from her child; it was also nice to know that doing so would be seen as a gift to his Draco. Draco was his now and it was important that Harry knew what would make him happy.

Tomorrow he would hold him and kiss him and tell him who he belonged to. He would give him this day with his mother and the night alone to think about things. Tomorrow. He could hardly wait.


End file.
